


unconventional methods

by hv100 (humanveil)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/hv100
Summary: “It’s meant to help,” Luna says.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Summer Spinoff





	unconventional methods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/gifts).



Astoria eyes the circle of magic stones, the pots of tea that sit engulfed in the grass where Luna is waiting.

“It’s meant to help,” Luna says, and the incredulity of the situation melts away as Astoria catches sight of her dreamy smile, so hopeful even when there’s no reason to be. She feels her own mouth twitch in response; she’s always found Luna’s compassion contagious. It’s why she’s drawn to her.

“Alright,” she says, because even if it doesn’t _help_ , it’s unlikely to hurt.

She steps into the circle and settles on the ground, her hand reaching for Luna’s.


End file.
